


An Unexplainable Comfort

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: One night after the war, Harry and Draco meet at the Leaky Cauldron. The events of the night are supposed to be a one time thing. Except they keep coming back.





	An Unexplainable Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> After 20 years in the Harry Potter fandom and 500+ fics posted for other fandoms, I’m here with my first Drarry fic. Which is a little nerve-racking if I’m being honest, but I’m also excited to finally be writing these two.

Harry stares down into his glass of Firewhiskey, watching as the brown liquid sloshes against the ice. It's such a menial thing, but after the last few months, or years really, he'll take menial. 

It's nearing 2 a.m. and he knows he should be home sleeping. But he just couldn't be there. He'd left the party celebrating the end of the war before it was even over, and had spent a few hours wandering the streets before finally making his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

He's been here for at least an hour, nursing the same glass of Firewhiskey. It's his first time even drinking the stuff and he can't say he feels like he's been missing anything. 

A chair scrapes beside him but Harry doesn't look up, hoping that whoever it is will order their drink and leave him in peace. 

"Awfully far from home aren't you, Potter?"

Harry's head snaps up at the sound of Malfoy's voice. He expects to see Malfoy's usual arrogant smirk, and while it does play at his lips, he really just looks tired. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asks. He's not looking to fight. He's just in no mood to deal with this right now. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Malfoy says by way of answering. 

Harry can't exactly tell him the truth. It's Malfoy after all. He deflects instead. "I asked you first."

"Home is the last place I want to be right now, " Malfoy mutters.

Harry supposes he can understand that. It can't be easy being the son of a death eater right now. If it ever was. Not that excuses his shit behavior.

"I get that," Harry says.

Malfoy snorts, "Oh please. You saved the wizarding world, Potter. You're a hero. What could possibly be hard about this for you?"

"Maybe I don't want people to see me as a hero," Harry snaps. "Maybe I just want to be me. Not that I even know who that is now. I've spent so long having to save the day I don't know what to do now that there's nothing to save."

Harry glares down at the bar. He doesn't know what made him spill all of that to Malfoy of all people. But he can't deny it feels a little better not having all of it locked away inside. 

"I have a room here," Malfoy says suddenly, then grimaces. "I just mean if you want away from prying eyes."

Harry doesn't point out that he could easily get his own room. They both know that. Yet Malfoy is still offering. So instead Harry finds himself nodding and following him upstairs and into his room. 

Except once they're alone there he's not sure what he's supposed to do. He doesn't think he's ever been alone with Malfoy, especially not like this. 

Harry catches him undoing his tie out of the corner of his eye. The sight, along with his messy hair and rolled up sleeves sends a jolt through Harry. It's not unfamiliar necessarily, but it's something he's never let himself linger on. And certainly not act on. But what's holding him back now?

Harry steps closer without really thinking about it. Malfoy raises an eyebrow when he backs him against the door. "Potter?"

"Shut up," Harry mutters. Then he's kissing him. It's hard and messy and unlike any kiss he's experienced before. Probably because Malfoy is different than anyone he's kissed. 

If he's surprised he doesn't show it. He tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him closer. Harry hisses when he bites his lip and Malfoy smirks. 

"You wanted this to happen," Harry gasps when Malfoy starts licking and biting his way down his neck. 

Malfoy chuckles, the sound turning him on even more than he already is. "I may have thought we needed a way to relieve some tension." He kisses his way back up to his ear, his breath blowing across the wet skin and making Harry shiver. "Is that something you want Potter?"

"Yes," Harry breathes. "Yes."

They fall together easily. It's a haze of lips and hands on skin, bringing Harry to places he's never been before. 

He's heard talks of what this feels like but never could have imagined it would be like this. That he could ever feel like this. He holds onto it as long as he can, kissing Draco deeply as they come tumbling down against the sheets. 

Reality hits soon after and Harry rolls away onto his back. 

"No one can know about this," Harry says, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to get his breathing under control. 

"Of course not," Malfoy says. 

"And this isn't happening again."

Malfoy smirks, trailing a hand down Harry's chest. The smirk grows when Harry sucks in a breath. "Sure Potter. Whatever you say."

He meant when he said it wasn't happening again. It was only supposed to be a one time thing. A way to relieve the tension. That's all.

Except he keeps going back to the Leaky Cauldron, and Malfoy keeps showing up. It's to the point they don't even meet downstairs anymore. There’s always a room waiting.

Sometimes they have sex. Sometimes they don't. The times they don't are spent lying in bed, their limbs tangled. They talk if they feel like it, otherwise they're silent, just basking in the unexplainable comfort they feel in the others presence. 

Harry doesn't tell anyone where he goes at night. He ignores the inquiring looks they give him every time he leaves. They have to know he's seeing someone by now, but they don't ask, and Harry doesn't offer up the information. He's not sure they'd understand. Harry sometimes doesn't himself. 

All he knows is there's something here with Malfoy. Something he hasn't felt for anyone else. It's easy to pass it off as an attraction. As two lost souls coming together and taking comfort where they can.

It's been months now. Months of them sneaking around and coming to what they now call their room. Months of stolen moments that Harry wants to hold onto. Of this thing growing between them, but still unnamed.

"Fuck," Harry pants, his hands clawing at Malfoy's back. "Malfoy."

"Draco," the other boy mutters. He pulls back, his cool blue eyes looking down at him. "Call me Draco."

Harry knows by doing that he'll be crossing an invisible line into new territory. Something more serious than this was ever supposed to be. 

Seeing the doubt on Draco's face has Harry realizing that maybe they already have crossed that line long ago. 

"Only if you want to," Draco says, averting his gaze from Harry.

"I do," Harry says, cupping his cheek tenderly in his palm. It's unfamiliar but something about it feels right. "Draco."

Draco's eyes lift to meet his, and he smiles, before leaning down to kiss him. He starts kissing a path across his neck and down his chest, stopping at the waistband of Harry's pants. 

He looks up at him, eyes wide and dark. "I'm going to make you feel good, Harry."

Harry groans, his head falling back against the pillows. Seeing Draco like that always gets to him, but hearing the way he says his name has heat pooling in his gut. 

He barely gets to enjoy the feeling of Draco's mouth on him before the door to the room is flying open. 

"Draco Malfoy!"

Harry is quick to cover himself, his eyes staying on Draco as he looks towards the door, face panicked. He can't blame him. Harry's a little panicked himself, but probably for a different reason than Draco is.

"Father," Draco says, standing from the bed and facing his father. He looks paler than normal, which is an amazing feat. 

"What do you think you're doing Draco?" Lucius asks, looking down at Harry in disgust. "How dare you even think of getting on your knees for him? I raised you better than that."

Draco raises his chin high, "It isn't any of your business who I see."

"Of course it is!" Lucius barks. "You're a Malfoy! My only heir. And I deserve better than to be embarrassed by you spreading your legs for the likes of Harry Potter."

Harry is frozen in place, watching the scene play out. He's not sure what to do. He half expects Draco to agree with his father and sneer at him before leaving. 

"I'm not the embarrassment," Draco spits out. "You are."

"Come along," Lucius sighs, ignoring his comment. "Before you make even more of an embarrassment of yourself."

"No."

Harry sucks in a breath at the word. No one looks more surprised than Lucius.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no," Draco says. "I'm not coming with you."

"You are my son," Lucius hisses. "You will do as I say."

"I won't," Draco says, and Harry has to wonder how hard this is for him. "I don't have to listen to you, Father."

"Draco if you don't come home now, you won't be welcome back ever again. You will no longer be my son."

"Maybe I don't want to be," Draco says. 

Lucius strides across the room, and raises his hand, preparing to strike. The blow never lands. Harry is off the bed in an instant, grabbing Lucius' arm and shoving him away. 

"You heard what he said," Harry tells him, barely able to control his own anger. "Now leave."

"How dare you!" Lucius snarls, turning his anger towards Harry.

Harry stands his ground. "How dare _ you _. You come charging in here like you own the place. Like you own Draco. But you don't. You're not in charge here, Lucius. And Draco is not coming with you."

Lucius glares. He opens his mouth, his gaze drifts for a moment before quickly snapping up. He doesn't meet Harry's gaze as he sputters out a response before turning towards the door. He leaves the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Harry finds himself tackled back onto the bed as Draco lets out a gleeful laugh, placing soft kisses across his face. 

"I can't believe you just did that," Draco says. 

"Me?" Harry questions. "You're the one that stood up to your arse of a father."

"True, and as exhilarating as that was, you're the one that did it naked," Draco says. He proves his point by running a hand down Harry's bare thigh. 

Harry's eyes widen, "Blimey. I did, didn't I?"

Draco laughs, "You did. And I dare say you may have scarred him for life."

"Good," Harry says, running his hands down Draco's bare back. It's amazing how something can feel so new yet familiar at the same time. "Hopefully then he'll really stay away. Not that we'll be coming back here."

Draco's face falls at that, "We won't?"

Harry shakes his head, "I think if this is something we're going to be doing we should have our own place to do it, don't you?"

Harry hadn't been planning to ask. But he's glad he did. It's worth it to see the way Draco smiles. A look he's still getting used to, but wants to see a lot more of. 

"Really?"

"Really," Harry says. "You can't live here. And I can't stay with the Weasley's forever. We're together all the time anyway. But only if you…"

Draco kisses him, silencing any further argument. "I want to."

He knows by moving in with Draco he's going to be telling everyone his secret. But he doesn't care. He's tired of hiding. He's found a peace here. A new purpose. He's not going to let that go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
